


浮生一日

by ElfieTera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieTera/pseuds/ElfieTera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞了一个，发生在57次壁外调查大败而归的那天，调查兵团从上到下的一次摸鱼……<br/>第一次女巨人的抓捕以失败和大量伤亡画下了句号，全团上下都被不爽、不爽、不爽但又无可奈何的情绪所笼罩，于是就天马行空了一些情景来。<br/>我就喜欢写无情10分的团长其实有颗人味十足的心灵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	浮生一日

**Author's Note:**

> 标题的最后一个字，其实是个动词。

城墙顶上的大铜钟铛铛铛地敲，调查兵团顶着高高的日头，车马萧萧地回到了罗塞墙之东的卡拉涅斯。清晨，策马出阵的士兵百余名，晌午归来时只有一半的活人了。  
第57次壁外调查的伤亡远不是最惨烈的一次。埃尔温的记忆中，牺牲在七成以上的记录在他十几年的从军生涯里数不胜数，20人以内的士兵折损是他升任团长之后，加上利维的助力，才渐渐成了常态。人这种善忘的生物啊，只不过借着自由之翼得之不易的风光一时，便错觉全种族的胜利近在眼前了。  
所以他们怎么能够再次意识到这次不尽人意的结局其实“还不错”呢？  
除了重伤到只能躺下的伤员，还能行走的士兵全员下马，缓缓穿过卡拉涅斯区的街道。夹道围观的民众牢骚纷纷。这个罗塞墙东陲的前线小镇是第一次为调查兵团的启程打开大门的，这个荣幸过去四年都只属于南边的特罗斯特区。现在特罗斯特的门在攻防战之后封死了，那里再也不是英雄征程的重要枢纽。  
特罗斯特见证过调查兵团的节节进击，还曾见他们在墙外活捉的三米巨人，五花大绑了捆在马车上运回来，轰动了全城。韩吉在巨人的吼叫和民众的欢呼声里夸张地四下飞吻，还要提防她的小罗杰斯被冷不防飞来的砖石砸，忙前忙后活像个耍猴的。  
全都成了传奇。

利维拖着一条伤腿，走得缓慢，正好看热闹的市民也堵在路上，队伍也没法快速通过。这无疑是延长全员受辱的进程。他无所谓，吃饱了剔牙的百姓不能懂墙外的地狱。埃尔温照例板着一张无可奉告的扑克脸，米克韩吉他们那些老兵也一定不会太介意，可能那些第一次出墙的新兵要受些打击了。  
却没料到佩托拉·劳尔的父亲冲到了跟前。哦，佩托拉，他的卡拉涅斯出身的女下属，前一夜她还玩笑说，任务结束后，她不想回兵团本部听团长总结陈述了，请兵长批准她直接掉队回家。  
劳尔老爹笑脸盈盈地跟在身边说着女儿的事，把佩托拉对利维的爱慕说漏嘴了也没准是带有几分故意的试探和帮衬。可是，他的小女儿啊，几小时前已葬身巨木之森，他连尸骨都无法带回给她的亲人。  
是当场告知实情，还是等一纸死亡通知送达，对这个宠爱女儿的老爹会更残忍呢？  
前方罗塞墙的正东门缓缓吊起。队伍前头一声铿锵的口令：“立正——上马！”壁外归来的士兵们整齐划一地跨上马背，银蓝两色交织相握的羽翼在灰土中一阵翻飞。  
百姓的非议在这一刻消停了，一星儿敬重与感激如鬼魂一般，在鄙夷的神色里若隐若现，目送那些负伤归来的勇者们昂首步入高墙深深的囚笼。

没几个人发现兵长也在这次的战斗中负了伤。解散了全员，埃尔温拉住正要转身的利维，郑重其是地吩咐他一定要去给医疗班检查。  
“我明白，我不会逞强。”利维用指尖轻碰团长攥着他的手，让他安心。他是埃尔温的一柄剑，他才不会意气用事。  
埃尔温身上还有硝烟和硫磺的味道，金发上蒙着尘埃和炮灰，碧蓝的双眼里有疲惫和不知所措。他应该去休息，可是不能，他现在必须去写报告，向端坐在墙内的猪猡们汇报那该死的女巨人，怎么何让这个人筹谋周详、甚至赌上了艾伦的作战完败收场。  
回房换了身宽松的便装，利维跛着腿扶着墙挪到医疗班。从墙外回来的伤员基本是料理妥当了，里间有人在抽抽嗒嗒，大概是个新兵，还没从精神冲击中恢复过来。  
“这次伤最重的，就那个坠马的黄头发小孩了。他也不过是额头上的一点皮肉出血。比他还严重的，就全在墙外了。”医班长给他的肿胀处敷用药膏，骨头没断，关节也还好，消消炎，绷带固定，静养几日，便无大碍。  
利维垂眼道谢：“辛苦你们了。”  
“没多辛苦，”医班长起身收拾了他使用过的物品，伸手弧了一圈屋内的空荡荡，“我倒是宁愿他们现在躺在这里哭爹喊娘。”  
利维想像了一下，几十名伤员病号齐集一处，医疗班门庭若市的，夜半三更了还要加班给他们的战友止血、接骨、缝口子，累到红着眼也没有睡觉的时候，气得骂骂咧咧……这，也只能想想了。

入夜时分，埃尔温还没出办公室。利维倚在床头，一条伤腿平放在床上，遵了医嘱一动不动地静养。  
米克来给他送了晚饭，这高头大马的分队长是出了名的会照顾人，这一下午，团长自应不暇，兵长不得动弹，韩吉关在实验室里硑硑砰砰，米克正事没有，四处走动，一会儿在马房里刷马，一会儿在库房里搬箱子，他沉默寡言，但他是那种慈悲心肠，看到有人悲伤就会往人家手心里放糖，人缘好得不像话。  
“传令兵的马都已经备好了，”米克告诉利维，“看来埃尔温是要连夜把报告送上去的。”  
作战失败，上头就只会咬着调查兵团浪费的税金不放。艾伦的战略价值，无论埃尔温现在怎么大书特书，怎么客观剖析，也多半会被直接归零。到头来，少年白白挨了顿利维的揍，还是没能逃脱被解剖的命运么。  
但是，在困境里力挽狂澜，也好过在困境里坐以待毙。  
米克没过多时就走了，壁外归来，他的固定行程就是邀上一群战友去镇上的酒馆喝个痛快，此时上司不是上司，下属不是下属，驻屯兵团和宪兵团里也都有他的酒搭子。三五桶麦酒下肚之后，米克就只会傻笑着摸纳纳巴的屁股了。半夜被架着回来，走一路吐一路，吐完又复清醒。从头到脚都清醒，包括那根想操纳纳巴的鸡巴。  
而更多男人选择留在了镇上姑娘的胸脯里。那些美丽的姑娘，都会有过死去的调查兵团情人，即使会为之心碎，她们也还是喜欢调查兵团的男人，因为他们哪儿都是硬的，实战练出来的肌肉硬自是不用多说，连射出来的精液都硬。他们是不屈服高墙与巨人的雄鹰，他们是无畏命殒何方的公狼，他们的姑娘快乐地被他们的喷薄狠狠地贯穿。

埃尔温去找利维的时候还差点走错地方。这里已经不是他们使用多年的南方总部了，为了配合这次以及未来的东部出墙计划，他们全部人马不久前才匆匆地搬了个家，搬到这个原是东部驻屯兵团的营地来扎寨。  
想他们之前都是走特罗斯特直取席干西纳的路线，连续四年，每月一次的探索，路都被他们摸得烂记于心，沿途碰到巨人也都能点头问好的，这下说废除就废除。  
东线作战方案一出，团里的老兵便知此趟凶险。但上面的人会听他们解释“此次的全新路线存在太多变数，我们知道会有奇行种，但我们不知道会有女巨人这样的奇行种”吗？急着心疼着被调查兵团轰掉了的投资，会冷静倾听剖析的人想必是少数的。  
何况诱捕军中叛徒的作战被埃尔温包装在挖掘艾伦老家地下室的计划底下，秘而不宣。他曾经距离胜利一步之遥，却让她从指缝间溜走。  
埃尔温心中千万不甘，面上却是平静如常。办公室地上数根被捏折了的笔杆，全是怒与恨。

他倒是有想到要先把自己洗干净了才来找利维，散着的湿发，水珠沿颈线滑入胸膛，抚摸他脸庞的手指上，有清洁的肥皂香。埃尔温站在床前，居高临下，对视片刻，捧起利维的脸，给他吻了个狂风暴雨。  
“唔……”利维被这一吻深没，被先发制人地搅得口中一顿天翻地旋。但失了先机的人类最强并不示弱，他双手绕住埃尔温，手指岔进他还在滴水的金发里，在这个唇枪舌剑的较量中，慢慢地调整了过来。  
埃尔温因为有别的情绪干扰而急躁，没有意识到利维的诱敌深入，不多时便被夹击包抄。利维软软地卷住了他的舌，将之推挡出去，再在埃尔温的领域里，攻城略地。旗鼓相当的对垒中，银色津丝沿关合不得的嘴角顺流而下，啧啧不断地水声和吞咽困难的呜咽，让情欲的火种迅速地蔓延。  
“咝——”正得意着要起身压制的利维牵动了伤腿，他吃痛地坐回了床上，埃尔温想起了他有伤，粗暴的推搡立刻化为慎重：“腿，给我看看。”  
利维撩起裤脚给他看。埃尔温碰了碰那包在纱布里的膝盖：“疼吗？”  
“还行，比断肋骨的时候好太多了。”利维说，“就是洗澡麻烦了。”  
这个好说。埃尔温立马出门打了盆水，拧了块毛巾给他擦身。利维也不扭捏，三两下扒了个精光，任由冒着热气的湿毛巾在他身上有力地抹拭。  
脖子，胸口，后背，腋下。  
腰腹，阴茎，睾丸，臀瓣。  
大腿，小腿，膝窝，脚踝。  
最后一双脚也过了水，清洁之后利维又有了情绪，胯下一副器官在空气里昂起了头来。  
正好重新开始。  
埃尔温从衣袋里取出了个盛装油剂的小瓶子，那是他们欢爱时的必需之物。  
“还是这么多？”利维拿起来晃了晃那玻璃瓶身，里边的剂量还是他们上一次用过之后的余量。  
“不然呢，”埃尔温将衣裤尽数脱去，爬上床来，贴近了利维在他唇上浅浅地吻，末了顶着他的脑门道，“除了你，还有谁肯上我的床？”  
是啊，也只有这个愿意相信他的傻瓜了。  
利维拧开瓶盖，给埃尔温在手上倒了一滩。内含花草提取物的清澈液体经由掌心的加热，散发出淡淡的植物香气。他抬起那条好的腿，屈膝搭在埃尔温臂弯里，两条象牙白的大腿打得大开，挺在中间的那玩意儿给埃尔温摸了几把，又抖擞了几分。  
埃尔温低下头亲他，额角眉心耳垂一路向下，然后锁骨肩窝。利维双手环着埃尔温，抚摸他后颈延伸到背上的一小段脊梁，弯曲的脖子后边拱起的一块骨头，浑圆可爱。大手攥着利维的茎柱上下捋动，埃尔温手指修长，灵动翻覆，连下边的囊袋同会阴也能一同被照顾到。来到穴口，他在那一圈软肉上抚弄，稍加放松，浸过油的手指便直接往那中间的紧凑插去。利维掐着他的手臂吟呜出声，埃尔温时而插弄时而搅动，扩张到三根手指进出毫不费力。  
利维也没闲着。论体格他向来是不占优势，但埃尔温结实壮硕的身躯就在面前，倒方便他去轻薄。利维张口就照着埃尔温的胸脯又是亲又咬，不安分的一双手在情人身上又是摸又是揉。油弄到了手上，滑腻腻的不舒服，于是利维全给他往性器上擦。  
“再来点。”埃尔温说，小兄弟被利维玩弄得硬梆梆的，自己手上的忙碌也没停。利维闻言听命，又倒了些油，给他的那柄长枪抹得亮闪闪的。随后，埃尔温拔出手指，提拎起利维的脚踝，把他撅倒在床上。“干！”利维猝不及防，脑袋差点撞上床头板，骂字脱口而出。他跌在枕头里，下体门面大开，埃尔温待命多时的凶器顶着入口，稍以用力，向内顶到全根没入。  
初入的不适感让利维嗯哼出声，身体向后绷成了一张难以拉开的弓。埃尔温撑满了他狭窄温热的甬道，一动就要把内壁也扯出来一般。当然这只是错觉，埃尔温的玩意儿他太熟悉了，色泽，尺寸，爆发力。  
“那么紧……”俯首在利维耳旁，埃尔温舔着他的耳廓调笑道，下身一动就惹得下边的人断断续续地溢出嘴里的嗯呜。埃尔温的垦拓稳健有力，每一下都捅得啪啪直响，散布在根部周围的淡色体毛也成了帮凶，从旁刺激利维覆盖了神经丰富的会阴和睾丸。几下深缓几下浅促，交替施用在热得出水的结合处，埃尔温的鼻息炙烈如火，随愈发狂野的律动，舔烤利维赤裸的皮肤上。有了些年代的床吱呀摇晃，咣咣咣地撞在墙上，利维的嗓声早已不复冷澈，在夜的交响里化作华彩乐章，啊、啊、啊、啊、呜、嗯、啊……  
因为利维有伤，他们能用的姿势不多，选择保守却也不减激情，换了位置，利维被捧在埃尔温的怀里动。他反手搂住那颗金色的脑袋，扬起头来乱亲，鼻子不是鼻子，嘴不是嘴的。坐立的体位让埃尔温捅他捅得更深，双腿被强行扳开，埃尔温捧着他的身体上下顿锉，埋在身体里的肿胀碾着要命的地方来来去去，夹紧的肠道应激地收缩，利维立得直直的器官晃出晶莹的水，四下飞散，快感一波一波地涌，魂神搅成了一团，乱七八糟地在形将破碎的躯体里转，极力地把持也抵不住长长久久的轰炸，最后眼一闭喷了个干净，缴械投降。

利维倒在一床凌乱里喘，脑子的片刻空白散去之后，摸到腿间一片湿滑，淡淡的腥味里混合着衰败的香。埃尔温仰面躺在他身旁，胸脯起伏不断。  
“你隔壁住的谁？”埃尔温问，他同情那个倒霉鬼。  
利维拿了毛巾来，将大腿上的精液擦干净，远远地扔到地上，说：“艾伦。”  
他们的新本部没有地下室，为了看守艾伦，他和一整个小班都连着屋住在一块儿。天黑以前，他还和别的兵一起给他的下属们整理遗物，搬空了之后，静悄悄的。  
埃尔温大概也想起了这徒增伤感的一层，闭了眼不说话。他是个能用人命无情地换取战略胜利的人，但这不代表他不懂慈悲不懂哀伤。  
利维翻身扑到他身上，贴着他的心脏位置听那有力的跳跃，说：“没准，他晚上要去抱着他那青梅竹马睡，才能不做恶梦。”  
“你说三笠吗？那真是艳福不浅呢。”埃尔温撩起他的黑色把玩，“作战报告隔夜能送到达利斯那儿，等我们收到他引渡艾伦的正式命令，最多也就隔一天……艾伦要能和女朋友睡一夜也好，明天的现在，他没准已经没命了。”他口气平和，就像故意要把一个绝望的故事讲得索然无味，“利维，我现在完全想不出办法来挽回了。”  
埃尔温鲜少有走投无路的时候，利维相信，稍加时日，所有问题都会在他那里得到最优解。可现在他们缺的只是时间。  
利维伸了手去掩住他的双眼：“先别想了，他才十五岁，正是命大的时候呢。”完全没有根据的瞎讲。  
埃尔温在他的手里笑，眼睫毛颤颤地刮蹭那掌心的温暖：“十五岁的时候，你在干什么？”  
思索了几秒，利维说：“我不知道。”  
“已经忘了吗？”埃尔温拉上他的手，放在唇边，一个指头一个指头地吻。  
“不是，”利维说，“我不知道我的十五岁是哪年。”埃尔温微微挑眉表示不解，他继续说道：“我母亲，在不同人面前给我报的年龄都不一样，从来没个准数。说不定，我实际年纪比你大。”  
也不是没可能呢，埃尔温纳得地点头。  
“那你呢？”利维反过来问他。  
埃尔温眨着眼，忆起当年，眼纹里都在偷着笑：“十五岁的话，大概，不是在追玛丽，就是在追伊芙琳吧……哎哎哎，你要理解我当年也是个新兵啊，出个墙，命都不知道会掉在哪儿，压力那么大，回来了还不准我喝喝酒操操姑娘？”  
利维瞪了眼那道貌岸然的老流氓，抓着埃尔温阴囊的手又狠狠捏了一把才把它放生了去。  
操他妈的十五岁，操他妈的姑娘。  
他支起身，问：“再战？”  
埃尔温也爽快：“战。”

[FIN]  
阿尔敏的脑瓜子突突地跳了一夜，闭了眼都是平原跑马，和连延不绝的黑色烟柱，奇行种的白牙，女巨人的脚板。艾伦昨晚和他们在一起，对于森林深处的事，他讲得不多，反反复复的，是要揪出女巨人的毒誓。  
他们死了那么多人，但至少他104期里要好的同伴都活着回来了。夜里他们挤到了一个房间去，就像回到了训练兵时期的集体宿舍一样，用闲聊扯淡来排解身与心的疲乏沉重，一群人横七竖八地在床上地上窝着，过了就寝时间了也没有要散。反正前辈们也都没在管，至少今天是不会管了。  
阿尔敏心中有事，魂不守舍，讲得也不多。大家都当他是被墙外的那一下摔得还在懵，便任他抱着膝在角落里漫无边际地想事。他脸上还是一副旁人见惯了的委屈无辜，脑子里却飞快地转啊转，那些困扰着他的一团乱麻，渐渐地就清晰了条理，最后，那个重要的结论被导出来的时候，都惊得自己心脏怦怦怦跳。  
在艾伦铁定会被宪兵团带去的现下，这也许是调查兵团一线转机。  
必须立即告诉埃尔温团长！  
可是现在夜色深深的，佑大的兵团里活着的人不是正在睡就是正要睡，他借口要撒尿，跑去团长办公室和团长休息室，都吃了个闭门羹。不过他想起以前有个谁说过，他们团长兵长不分家，有事的话去找他们俩其中一个也都一样。  
也许应该去试一试他不太愿意去接触的面相凶恶的兵长呢？  
不过他倒是没想到兵长竟有取替团长的能力。  
然后阿尔敏去勇敢地敲响了兵长的门。然后他才明白当年说那句的人脸上为什么会有那种表意暧昧的形色。  
“我马上就过去。”兵长对已经穿戴齐整的团长说道，半掩的门缝里，兵长赤条条的身体看在阿尔敏眼里，比看到了女兵们夏天的薄衣里顶着布料突起的两点还尴尬。  
“久等了，走吧。”团长说道，合上了身后的门。  
见阿尔敏一脸血红着，眼睛都不知道要放哪里，埃尔温笑了：  
“怎么，你们入团一个月了，都没有前辈跟你们嚼我和利维的舌根吗？”

这只是一个不得了但又无伤正题的小插曲。  
三十六小时后，二次抓捕女巨人的作战开始。

【全文完】


End file.
